Deaf Dangers
by Wildatheart843
Summary: When a Thunderdrum accident leaves Hiccup deaf, how will he handle this new change? Can it be reversed? And with an enemy on the loose, what will happen to our hearing impaired Dragon Trainer?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! So, recently I've had to take up learning ASL because my Nanna is starting to go deaf, and then that got me thinking about a Deaf!Hiccup fanfiction. I've only seen a couple deaf Hiccup fanfics so far, and they weren't finished, so this idea sort of sprung up! I'm not really sure where this is going, so requests are greatly appreciated!_

 _Hope you enjoy, and leave a review!_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup jumped at the sound of his name, the charcoal pencil he was using flying from his hand in surprise. He twisted around on his stool by his desk, looking towards the entrance of the forge to see a very flustered and panting Snotlout. Toothless shot up in surprise as well, only to groan and sink back to the floor at no sign of immediate danger. Hiccup sighed and turned back to his work, rolling his eyes as he picked up his pencil.

"What did you break this time?" He deadpanned. Snotlout scoffed and stormed into the forge, talking Hiccup's shoulders and twisting the teen back around to face him in his seat.

"I didn't do anything… this time. We got a problem." Hiccup groaned and stood up following his older cousin lead the way towards the center of the village quickly, Toothless trailing behind.

"What kind of problem? On a scale of Terrible Terror-to-Twins?" Hiccup rushed to catch up to a near sprinting Snotlout, slamming into his back when he came to an abrupt stop in the village square. The two tumbled to the ground in a heap, looking up when rushed footsteps came at them. The cousins looked up at Astrid as she held out a hand to each. They stood, and the resident dragon trainer looked over her shoulder to see what all the commotion was about. His eyes widened at the sight.

"A Thunderdrum!?" Standing a few feet away from the three teens, was an obviously aggravated purple Thunderdrum. Hiccup turned his gaze to Astrid, waiting for answers.

"It came out of no where! We were just headed to the Academy for training when we heard screaming! We came over to see this guy rampaging through the village!" Hiccup nodded.

"Is anyone hurt?" Fishlegs ran over at that moment, face flush from exertion.

"No one's hurt, just a lot of destruction throughout the village. I sent the twins to get Stoick." Hiccup nodded once again, then turned towards the Thunderdrum. He moved to step forward, only to stop as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked back at Astrid's concerned expression.

"Be carful, this one's pretty dangerous." Hiccup smiled back and moved forward again.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He turned back, eyes narrowed in thought as he took in the situation. The Thunderdrum had managed to tip over multiple barrels of fish, having his way with the meal. Hiccup did a once over, and seeing no injuries on the dragon, continued to approach slowly. He could here the twins returning to the scene and looked back, spotting his father's anxious look.

"Hiccup! What in Thor's name are you doing!?" Hiccup sighed and switched his gaze to the dragon, who was now watching him with slight interest, slight annoyance.

"What does it look like?" The teen ignored the scoff he got in return and switched his focus to the dragon, speaking quiet soothing words. His hand was just about to reach the purple dragon's snout, when the Thunderdrum reared back, opening his mouth, and letting out one of his concussive sound blast. Hiccup's eyes widened as he tried to bring his hands up to his ears, only to be a second to late, getting thrown to the ground by the powerful blast.

"Hiccup!" Multiple calls of his name, and Night Fury shriek sounded muffled to him, his ears ringing painfully as he tried to sit up. He groaned and fell back to the ground, watching with pain-filled eyes as the Thunderdrum flew off, apparently finished with his meal. Hiccup felt someone pick him up, and a muffled call for Gothi met his ears before everything went black.

0o0o0

Stoick watched as Hiccup fell to the ground with a pained yelp, his hands desperately trying to cover his ears to keep out the enormous soundwaves coming towards him. He yelled his name with wide eyes, several voices following his. He watched as the dragon, satisfied with his work, turn and fly away from the island. Stoick immediately ran to his son, Toothless following as they both watched Hiccup try to sit up, only earning him a groan of pain as he fell back down. The Chief skidded on his knees slightly as he crashed down next to his son, Astrid following suit on his other side, the other teens surrounding them with various looks of worry. Stoick leaned down and lifted Hiccup into his arms, standing up quickly.

"Someone get Gothi!" He heard one of the teens shout, probably Astrid, and watched as Snotlout and the twins took off on there dragons towards the elder's hut. Fishlegs surged forward, moving people out of the way for the Chief.

Stoick quickly made his way to his house, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Toothless trailing behind him. They all looked up at the sound of wing beats and watched as the Nightmare and Zippleback landed, their riders, as well as Gothi and Gobber dismounting. They made their way into the house and up the stairs. Stoick set his son down on his bed, then moved out of the way to let Gothi through. Everyone watched silently as the elder examined the unconscious teen, hoping and praying for good news.

Gothi stepped back and threw some sand to the ground, using her staff to write out the ruins. Gobber stepped forward and sighed in relief.

"She says Hiccup should be alright, nothing but a possible headache when he wakes u-" The blacksmith was cut off by the sound of a groan. All eyes turned to the teen in bed, watching as he stirred slightly.

"He's waking up!" Stoick knelt at the side of the bed, watching as Hiccup's eyes blinked open slowly.

0o0o0

Hiccup blinked his eyes open, looking up to see everyone leaning over him, various looks of concern on their faces. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he sat up. Why was everyone being so quiet? He looked at his dad, only to see his lips moving, but no sound coming out. This just managed to confuse Hiccup even more. He brought a hand up to his head, hitting the side of it, then moving down and pulling on his ear. Why couldn't he hear anything…

Eyes suddenly wide with worry, both hands shot up to his ears as he looked up at his dad frantically. Stoick's eyes widened as well in sudden realisation. He rested a hand on Hiccup's shoulders, trying to calm the teen down. His mouth was moving, in what Hiccup assumed were supposed to be soothing words, but only served to scare him even more. His breaths came out as short gasps as he looked around the room, seeing everyone trying to speak to him, but not hearing anything.

What was going on?

 _Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gonna be completely honest here guys.. I actually, kinda forgot I posted this for a while… I knew I wrote it, but I forgot I posted it! I went onto my account to check reviews, then saw this and looked at the published date… yep. It's been like a month, and a bit…_

 _So! Here is your long overdue chapter 2 of Deaf Dangers!_

 _PS: It's almost midnight and I'm too tired to edit this, so sorry for any spelling errors! I still want to try to get 'This is Berk' updated tonight. (crosses fingers)_

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

The occupants in the youngest Haddock's room watched as said Haddock frantically waved his arms around, near shouting in panic. Stoick immediately set to trying to calm his son down, resting one hand on his shoulder, the other reaching over to Hiccup's bedside table, grabbing his notebook and charcoal pencil, and setting it in his son's lap.

"Hiccup! Hiccup, just-just calm, down…" He gently held his son's chin, forcing frantic green eyes to meet his. Stoick took deep breaths, gesturing for Hiccup to do the same. After a moment of just breathing, Hiccup whimpered slightly and grabbed his fathers hand tightly. With his free hand, Stoick opened to notebook to an empty page and wrote his first question:

 _What's wrong?_

Hiccup looked up with wide, frightened eyes, his hands once again going up to meet his ears.

"I-I c-can't hear… a-anything!" Stoick noticed a slight change in his son's voice, it sounding slurred and more nasally than usually. He then turned slightly at the sound of a sigh, seeing Gothi's crest-fallen expression. She scribbled something in the sand, gesturing for Gobber to translate. The Chief looked up to his friend, waiting for an answer.

"She say's the blast must've done something to his ears. She might have something to reverse it, but needs to get the ingredients from Healer's Island." Stoick nodded, then looked back at Hiccup, who's hands had moved down to his throat, a confused look on his face. The teen gingerly picked up the pencil and wrote:

 _Why can't I hear myself talk? I didn't think my throat got hurt._

He lifted the notebook up for everyone to see, confused eyes desperately searching for clarity. He then handed the book to his father. Stoick groaned at the thought of breaking the news to his son.

 _The blast from that Thunderdrum, it made you lose your hearing_.

At Hiccup's alarmed look, Stoick held his hands out in a placating manner, then continued to write.

 _Gothi say's she may have a way to reverse it, she just needs some ingredients_.

Hiccup sighed in relief, resting back against the headboard of his bed. He brought a hand up to Toothless' nose, gently rubbing as the dragon crooned worriedly. Astrid cleared her throat slightly, stepping up to the bed, and catching Hiccup's attention in the process.

"T-the other riders can go to Healer's Island with Gothi to get the ingredients she needs, and I can stay here to be Hiccup's guide while you're busy…" Said riders nodded eagerly, ready to do whatever needed -which was very unusual when the majority of the time, half of the group don't want anything to do with work – and looked to the Chief. Stoick smiled gently in gratitude and nodded.

"Thank you, Astrid." he then turned to the others. "Go quickly, the sooner you get back, the sooner Hiccup will be able to hear." The riders nodded and left the room without complaint, Gothi and Gobber following, leaving Stoick, Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless alone. Hiccup narrowed his eyes in confusion, having not been able to hear the exchange, waved his hand to get his father's attention, then gestured to the stairs in a silent question. Stoick smiled and wrote out his answer.

 _The other riders and Gothi are going to get the ingredients for the cure. Astrid will stay to help you around the village until they get back._

Hiccup read it and nodded, sending a thankful smile Astrid's way. The shield maiden smiled in return, grabbing one of Hiccup's hands and squeezing it in reassurance. She held out her other hand, letting the now deaf teen grab hold, and pulled him up out of the bed. She turned to Stoick with a nod.

"I'll take good care of him. We can do some work on the Book of Dragon's at the Academy while we wait for the others to get back." Stoick smiled and nodded, and with one last thank you to Astrid, left the room to head to the Great Hall. Astrid sighed and looked to Hiccup, noticing his attention on Toothless. She waved a hand, and he looked up. "Let's go to the Academy." Hiccup narrowed his eyes slightly as he tried to read her lips, then smiled as he understood and nodded. Astrid grabbed the disregarded journal and pencil off the bed, and the two headed down the stairs and out the door, setting course for the Academy.

0o0o0

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"For the love of -WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Gothi and Gobber looked back and glared at the sheepish twins riding on their Zippleback. It had been almost an hour and a half since the six had left Berk in search of Healer's Island, and it had been nothing but aggravating to everyone but the Thorston twins, who seemed only interested in annoying every living thing near them.

"We will get there when we get there!" Snotlout shouted back from atop Hookfang, the Nightmare looking ready to throw his rider off from all the shouting he was doing.

"But I'm tiiiirrred!" Snotlout groaned as his hand met his forehead, letting said limb drag down his face as he mumbled incoherent words to himself.

"Me tooooo! It's a twin thing." Fishlegs looked back to see the two smash their helmets together, only to slightly wobble as they tried to stay mounted on their shared dragon. He watched as Gobber and Gothi, who where hitching a ride with the two incorrigible teens, groaned in annoyance, the former whacking Tuffnut over the head with his hook. Fishlegs shared an annoyed look with Snotlout, for once the two agreeing on one important thing.

"Alright, that's it! I can't take these two anymore. Time for a break!" A collective sigh of relief was heard throughout the sky's as each rider kept an eye out for any large sea stacks to land on. Finally, after ten minutes of searching the horizon, and many more insults thrown at each other, a sea stack was spotted, just large enough for all three dragons and six riders to land on. As they landed, the group hopped off their mounts and stretched their backs, hoping to relief some of the tension from flying for almost two hours.

"Thank Thor! That was a pretty tiring ride… good thing we kept you all occupied, am I right sis?" Everyone, excluding the oblivious twin sister, turned to glare at Tuffnut. Snotlout's eye twitched, his hands held in tight fists as he readied a comeback.

"You two are -you know what? I give up. THOR TAKE ME NOW!" Snotlout waved has hands wildly towards the skies dramatically, only to shrink back as the sound of thunder met his ears, and lightening flashed in the cloudy span above them. "I was joking!" Snotlout shrieked as he ran to hide under Hookfang's wing. The adult and elder of the group looked up with weary eyes.

"Well, looks like a storm's coming… we'd better make this trip quick, unless you lot want to become a batch of fried Vikings." Fishlegs let out a little 'eep' as he ran towards Meatlug, the dragon nuzzling against the worried teen.

"W-well what do we do? We still need to get the ingredients to help Hiccup!" Fishlegs piped up. Gobber looked up again, then sighed, hauling himself back onto the Zippleback.

"Then we'd better make this trip fast…"

 _Review, and if you have any ideas, or requests, even if not for this story, do send them! I love writing what you guys want to read, so request away!_


End file.
